The present invention relates generally to guns and particularly to a type of gun utilizing an elastic member to propel the projectile.
The present invention is somewhat akin to the well known slingshot in that the gun includes an elongate elastic member, secured at its forward end, and stretchable for the purpose of launching the projectile.
The slingshot is not normally regarded as having a high degree of accuracy as same is adversely affected by any vertical or lateral movement of either of the shooter's hands at the time of projectile release.